A little bit of Paradise
by NotEnoughDamon
Summary: After Stefan breaks her heart,Elena meets Damon on a beautiful iasland.She has no idea he is Stefan s brother. ***One -shot!maybe continued sometime in distant future.


This is my very first fanfic :)I hope you will like it.I would be grateful if you review.

Disclaimer : I do not own anything of The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

Chapter 1

She was lost in thought when the cab driver started saying something to didn`t understand everything he said,but as he snapped her out of her thoughts she saw her ride payd the wrinkly man and got to carying her luggage to the front driver was nice enough to get her bags out of the car ,but that was it,he was gone in a few ,why did she brought so much stuff!she thought as she was struggling to move one of her huge suitcases across the small path to the now were was she supposed to go to get her keys?She huffed and stopped,using the suitcase as a seat to rest and admire the was hit by the beauty of house Jeremy found for her was just a few feet from the water,it had her own patch of pristine beach ,that she could now catch only a glimpse of from were she was sitting,it was surrounded by palmtrees and it was almost isolated . Elena was marveling on the colours of the shimmering water when again she was startled by a man`s voice.

-Good afternoon! Welcome to Paradie Island …

She lifted her eyes and met his,and she was at a loss of could someone have eyes like that?The blue of the ocean faded compared to his eyes.

-Oh. ..Hi! she mumbled composing herself.

-You must be miss Gilbert.I came to help you accommodate.I`m Damon Salvatore.

She flinched hearing that ?It must be a coincidence,she tought looking him over ,he beared no resemblance to Him. Noting he was still waiting, his hand stretched she felt embarasse for her childish behavior .

- Yes,I`m Elena said with a small to meet you mister Salvatore.

I was hard for her to say that name,and she hoped he wouldn`t notice.

- Damon!Please call me Damon.

- Ok,nice to meet you Damon.

- It is very nice to meet you too,Elena!he said her name looking at her with questioning eyes,like asking for her just was surprised when instead of shaking her hand ,he brought it to his lips and gently kissed it.

- Now ,Elena,let me show you your new home.

She was so caught up in the moment she didn`t realize this was the reason he was a few seconds ago she was wondering how to find the person in charge of the house,but after seeing his eyes she just lost her grip on herself. What was wrong with her!She took a deep breath and really composed herself this time.

- Let`s go!I can`t wait to get settled and get some rest!she said and smiled.

The house was a traditional Bahamian clapboard house, with high ceilings and large window openings shaded by push-out exterior was painted a light shade of green and the shutters were was perfectly fitting the surroundings and the tropical flowers and climbing plants only added to the Elena was even more pleased with what she enterd a huge living area,beautifully decorated with shades of blue and white,and mahogany wall opposing the entrance seemed to be made of windows his voice shook her from her reverie.

- So,this is the living room,that door on the left is a small bathroom,the main bathroom is led the way to the door he was speaking of,quikly opening could only catch a glimpse before he moved on.

-There is the kitchen,he said leading her to the right side of the living `ll find everything you need in there ,even if you are a chef,he chuckled and she couldn`t help to chuckle herself.

-Well to bad I`m not, I`m a complete disaster in the kitchen,Elena said between chuckles.

-Then you can just admire the view from here ,it`s spectacular,Damon said looking out the go ,there`s more,he smiled.

Upstairs there was a beautiful master bedroom .It had cerulean blue walls and a wrought iron baldaquin king sized bed dominated the was covered with silk sheets in the same shades of blue and aquamarine as the glowing water she could see trough the window, and surrounded by layers of thin white furniture was different from the living room,it was all straw weaved and painted in a mahogany room felt and looked so romantic,Elena suddenly felt innapropiate to stand there with this beautiful he seemed to catch on her moods somehow cause he started moving quickly showed her the small dressing and the amaizing jacuzzi bathroom,and then the guest room dawn the hall .She tought they were done,when he heard him saying:

-Now ,I`ve saved the best for last !I`ll show you my favourite part now.

-Ok,you got my attention she said smiling.

He lead her downstairs again,and trough the glass wall she noticed earlier. There was a deck,with a huge hot thub on the left and an outdoor couch ensemble covered in multicoloured three steps in the center lead to a small stone path leading to her own "patch of beach" as she like to think about favourite part was just a couple of feet from the deck,there were two plam trees ,with a big hammock tied between liked it even more than the hot was the reading place,she decided instantly.

- So,this is it! What do you think?

- I…I …love it!She seemed to be constantly mesmerized since she got here,it was hard to even be coherent around such beauty.

- Well,then I`ll leave you need anything ,I `m your only neighbor ,he smiled a wicked smile and motioned towards a faraway house down the beach.

- Thank you .I guess I `ll see you around.

- It`s Damon,and it was a pleasure!Enjoy your time here!He smiled and walked away.

Elena sat on the deck,gathering her was her home for the next few it really looked like paradise.

Damon got home and went straight to his bourboun stash,pouring himself a could this be possible?Was he going crazy?She looked exactly like HER!But she couldn`t be her…she was NOT Katherine!She was had heard her had listened to every single beat,he couldn`t be wrong!Seeing her brought back all the anger he felt towards Katherine,all the pain and sorrow…But he wouldn`t allow himself to feel that again,no sir !The switch was off!And it did cross his mind that it could be one of Katherine`s sick jokes ,although nobody knew were he would have fun with this pretty .And his new mission was to find out everything he could about her .

Elena finished unpacking what she needed right away,and let everything else for the next had time for a quick shower before sunset,and she headed to the hammock to enjoy her first Bahamian it was worth it!She had never seen something like felt so gratefull to Jeremy those became slightly melancholic as his words echoed in her mind once again "These last few months have really been hell for you,you deserve to enjoy a bit of paradise now! "He was an awesome pulled out her phone and sent him a thank you message,then she just let herself drift on memories.

- Hello, Elena!

She almost screamed in surprise and when she turned around Damon was standing just inches away from sat up from the hammock with a angry expression plastered on her beautiful face.

- Damon!What the hell are you doing ?

- I brought you dinner,he said,a cocky grin on his face.

- What you almost brought me is a heart attack!

- Well,scaring you was not my intention,he smiled a croocked smile and she felt the anger leaving her body.

- I`m sorry,I was really scared me though.

- Now that you`ve recovered,would you care to join me for dinner?

- Hmmm,let me think about it…You`re a complete stranger ,who got in my house and scared the hell out of me ,why would I do that?

- Because ,first of all you`re in my house, and second,I`m sure you got nothing to eat in here,you just ,as I always take care of my guests,here I that he started unpacking the picnic basket he was carrying on the coffee table that served the couches on the deck.

Elena followed him and sat down ,just now she saw how handsome he was. Earlier she was mesmerized by his eyes ,but now,in the mild light of the sunset she took her time to look at hair was raven black,slightly long and tossed like he had just rised from bed,his face was perfectly carved,with high cheekbones and full lips ,his body was lean,but muscular,as much as she could notice and his clothes were all black like his hair,form t-shirt to looked like an evil god of the ocean ,she thought as the word evil came to her mind she realized she had that feeling again,like an unseen force was pulling her to him,but her mind told her,screamed at her,to run as far as she was done setting the table,so she decided to chase the thought away and just enjoy the moment,that`s why she is here afterall.

- So,she said as he sat down on the opposing couch,this is how you treat all your guests?

- Just the ones who are beautifull single women,he responded grinning.

- And why do you assume I`m single,how do you know my man isn`t about to come too?

- How do you know I`m not about to make you forget whatever man you`ve had back home?again he showed her a cocky grin.

- Oh god you`re cocky!

They both laughed at that,and they both wondered secretly if there would be a chance for that to was like they had known each other for ages ,they felt so comfortable together.

- Now you know something about me!Your turn.

- Okay…I just finished highschool,I`ve had a hell of an year and I was literally sent here by my caring brother .He said ,quote"after hell,you need paradise". Again they laughed.

- Was last year of highschool that bad,to deserve to be called hell?

- Oh…no,it wasn`t.I`ve had….other problems.

He noticed she suddenly seemed sad,so he decided not to push it,technically they were still strangers .Instead he asked:

- Where are you from,Elena?

- Mystic Falls,Virginia,she answered promptly.

At that he wasn`t expecting that answer. What if she knew?What if that`s the reason she flinched when she first heard his knew the Gilberts were founding families,heck he knew everything about that town.

She didn`t notice his reaction,she was eating rest or their dinner passed with small talk about movies and books,and little things like soon as they were finished Damon excused himself .

- Thank you for dinner,Elena said was really nice for you to that.

- It was my pleasure !Oh,I almost forgot,tomorrow morning I`m driving to the market,so if you need to do some shopping I can give you a ride.

- It would be great!See you then!

- Good night,Elena!

- Good night Damon!

* * *

So this was the first chapter of my first fanfic ever.I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes I might have made,but english is not my nattive laguage.I tried to do my best :)

I hope you liked it!I will update soon.

Thank you so much for reading !


End file.
